Imposible
by CupcakePuppy
Summary: CrissColfer! Oneshot / Era imposible que Darren sintiera algo por él.. ¿o quizás no? / Mal summary lo se, es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad! Advertencia: Slash (hombre-hombre).


**Nota de autora: **  
Bueno es el primer fic que subo, les agradecería que me dejaran algún consejo para poder escribir mejor!  
Por cierto, necesitaba descargar mi amor por CrissColfer en algo y esto salio, enjoy!

* * *

**Imposible**

_**Chris Pov**_

Toda historia tiene un punto en el que algo casi imposible, pero predecible a la vez, pasa. Y precisamente la historia de mi vida, no es la excepción.

Creí que nunca íbamos a terminar de grabar esa escena, ya estaba cansado de tanto repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Encima estaba sediento y no tenia mi lata de Coca Light cerca, pero al fin pude refrescarme y saciar mi garganta. Igualmente tenia que volver en unos 40 minutos para grabar con Lea de vuelta, pero era tiempo suficiente para que pueda descansar.  
Me quede practicando bien el guion en un pasillo, aunque ya me lo sepa de memoria, no había nadie rondando para poder hablar o que me entretenga. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de un rato en el que ya me había hartado de ver siempre el mismo papel y la mismas palabras (obvio, ni que fueran a hacer magia y transformarse solo por mi), vi que Darren estaba caminando como viniendo hacia donde yo estaba, pero se lo notaba como medio apurado.  
Enamorado de un hetero, ¡Vaya suerte que me toca! Tan solo verlo a el, sea lo que sea que hiciera, todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, me ponía nervioso y si se me acercaba… bueno, digamos que ni yo se como hago para poder si quiera decirle algo coherente o entendible.

-Hey-Me gire para poder saludarlo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios estaban sobre los míos creía que estaba soñando, ¡era imposible que el me besara estando fuera del set! Sentí como sus brazos se abrazaban a mi cintura lenta y tímidamente, pero yo no podía moverme y creo que hasta escuchaba mi corazón de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo. Todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese mismo momento me dieron el impulso para poder abrazarlo por el cuello intensificando el beso, ya no me importaba lo que estaba haciendo, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos.  
Aunque no quería que ese momento terminara jamas (aunque aun tuviera el presentimiento que era un simple sueño), tuvimos que separarnos, estábamos jadeantes por la falta de aire… lo mire fijamente a los ojos, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Yo.. perdón-La tristeza que me invadió al ver como se iba corriendo por el pasillo y darme cuenta que definitivamente no era algo simple lo que sentía por el… si no que era la persona que mas amaba. Sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, y no pude hacer mas que sentarme en el piso e intentar convencerme a mi mismo que era imposible que el, JUSTO EL, sintiera algo por mi. Fui TAN idiota, por un momento tuve la ilusión que por fin podría decirle todo lo que realmente sentía y que iba a ser correspondido.  
Estaba encerrado en mi camarin, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. En 10 minutos tenía que ir a grabar y no sabía como iba a hacer para aparentar que estaba bien. Decidí llamar a Ashley, por mas que tuviera un nudo en la garganta que a penas me dejaba hablar, ella era la única que iba a poder calmarme o hacerme sentir mejor en poco tiempo. Obviamente ella sabia mejor que nadie que yo estaba completamente enamorado de Darren, así que no tarde mucho en contarle pero no estaba seguro de si hacer lo que ella me decía…

Por suerte salio todo bien con la grabación y logré enfocarme en cualquier cosa que se me venía a la mente, que no fuera el beso o Darren mismo. Pero cuando iba a ir a buscar a uno de los chicos del cast en la "sala del coro" para que le preguntara algo a Ryan por mi, la única persona que estaba allí sentada, para mi buena suerte, era él.  
Decidí seguir el consejo de Ashley, por mas que sintiera que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar del miedo, o que seguramente todo esto no iba a terminar de buena forma. Me acerque hacia el respirando profundamente. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, sentí su mano sobre la mía y vi como se paraba enfrente mio.

-Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, por qué te besé, ¿verdad?-Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, ahora era el momento donde seguramente yo me iba a desilusionar o mejor dicho, darme cuenta que todo estaba inventado en mi cabeza.-Bueno, yo…-Su vista se clavo en el suelo por unos segundos, hasta que suspiro y volvió a mirarme, para desgracia mía fijamente-No tengo por qué mentirte, aunque quizás esto haga que se acabe nuestra amistad… Te besé por el simple echo de que ya no sabía que pasaba por mi mente, es decir, todas las veces que tuvimos que grabar alguna escena de Kurt y Blaine digamos "romántica", la sentía muy real, como si fuéramos nosotros-Tragué saliva nerviosamente, no sabía hacía donde se dirigía la conversación-Y bueno… llegó un momento que empecé a sentirme de esa misma forma aunque no estuviéramos en el set, me intenté convencer a mi mismo que era sólo mi imaginación o que simplemente te veía como un gran amigo. Pero hasta cuando teníamos que hacer algo así, sentía cosas que no había sentido nunca con nadie.  
Si eso realmente significaba lo que yo creía, definitivamente esto era un sueño, y nunca quise despertarme de el. No podía hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo, con todo mi cuerpo temblando.

-Así que, como ya no podía entender y eso me estaba volviendo loco, decidí besarte para ver que sentía, si realmente era sólo confusión o enserio era lo que yo creía.-Vi como dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado-Quiero decir, hasta ahora nunca había sentido algo así por un hombre.. es más, ni siquiera por una mujer. Y ya estaba pasando demasiado tiempo…  
Si alguna vez había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, no lo podía recordar. Esto solo podía significar dos cosas, y yo deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera la que yo quería, la intriga pudo conmigo y no pude resistirme- y entonces.. ¿qué es lo que sentiste?

-Bueno… suelen decir que las acciones demuestran mas que cualquier palabra-Oh no, no podía estar pasando esto… 2 besos de la persona que mas amaba eran posibles en un mismo sueño? Y encima que se sintieran tan reales. No, ahora si estaba seguro que eso era real, y se sentía… bueno, no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-Te amo Chris-Esas palabras que tanto había querido escuchar saliendo de el, no podía ser un momento tan mágico-Y es algo que ya no puedo dudar.

-Y yo también te amo, Darren-Me era inevitable no poder sonreír poder estar abrazándolo, mirándolo a los ojos sin tener que fingir o actuar… Por fin todo iba a ser real, no un sueño, ni algo dicho por un guión.

* * *

Me acurruqué apoyando mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Darren, y sentí su brazo que me acercaba mas a él. Estábamos en total silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Estás bien?-Me reí ligeramente, hasta escuchar su suave voz hacía que sintiera mi corazón como un martillo, aunque ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Sí, estoy llorando de felicidad…-levante mi rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos-Pensar que te creía algo imposible de alcanzar, y ver como estamos ahora...

-Bueno, eres el amor de mi vida, el destino iba a hacer en algún momento que te pueda encontrar.

-Es posible que te pueda amar tanto?-Le sonreí apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro

-Uhm, yo te amo como no te das idea-Me empezó a besar suavemente apoyando una mano sobre mi mejilla. Estando con el las palabras sobraban, con una simple caricia podía hacerme sentir como lo haría el poema o canción más romántica y de más esta decir que un beso me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables.  
Si hay algo que sí puedo afirmar con seguridad, es que nunca me voy a cansar de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, de ver su sonrisa o su mirada, de saber que el es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y, menos que menos, de enamorarme de el día a día con mayor intensidad. Me era imposible entender como después de tanto tiempo me sentía igual que la primera vez que lo había visto.


End file.
